1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic control valve for an Anti-lock Brake System (ABS), in particular, which includes a modulator block having inlet and outlet ports and a receiving unit on which a solenoid valve is mounted, in which an armature having a magnetic body is coupled to a housing and the receiving unit so that application of current to a coil generates a magnetic field causing a plunger coupled with the armature to perform a reciprocating motion closely contacting with and separating from a hole of the valve seat so as to adjust the flow of brake oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an anti-skid system of a vehicle mounted with an anti-lock brake system detects the number of rotation of wheels based upon a signal from a wheel speed sensor and presents the number in an output signal so that an actuator controls the hydraulic pressure of wheel cylinders in response to the signal from an ECU according to road conditions so as to prevent locking of the wheels.
That is, the hydraulic control valve is an apparatus for introducing brake oil into a modulator block from a master cylinder to adjust the quantity of brake oil while adjusting the speed of the vehicle. The hydraulic control valve will be described in reference to FIG. 1.
A solenoid valve is inserted into a modulator block 1. Application of current to a coil 2 generates a magnetic field so that an armature 4 coupled with a plunger 3 is absorbed to a lateral portion of a housing 5 and the plunger 3 is absorbed to a flow hole 7 of a valve seat 6 to shut/open a valve port thereby adjusting brake oil.